clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyface414
If you wanna learn more about my block here it is. My file and IP was blocked becauseTerms of use violation. I'm trying to be unblocked here and the CPW. My block expires on December 31,2009. Dancing penguin is taking over for me until I return. Please email community@wikia.com and say "Please unblock Happyface414". My talk page is still here but in white text. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) If you wanna see my old page check Here --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem Excuse me, but you don't pop into someone's talk page, throw insults at their articles and then demand they make edits to other people's work. If you want me to make a start on something, be more polite next time. As for the "dark and depressing" comment, people have been editing my articles (nothing wrong with that), so I needed to create articles about certain perspective characters. The Doom Weed has gotten quite popular over the past late, and as for the Mouse, if you can make an animated penguin .GIF it would be appreciated. Thankyou -POGOPUNK32 Yes! Thank you for offering! Make it like Super Pearface's costume, except the P replaced with FS, the fire on the shoulder replaced with a star, and it's a jumpsuit that's green.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 13:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) 3 Strikes Only? I really think the strike idea is OK, but I have a few complaints: * 3 only? That's too few. Have, like, 5 or 6 strikes to be fairer. I mean, a user can do just 3 bad things in an hour. Are we humans not imperfect? * Some users have spoken against the idea of Str00del-ization, because it is rather mean and obnoxious. I actually agree with them, it's being rather negative and bully-like (that's one of the reasons we weren't elected for Wikia Spotlight). I don't think we need the Str00del-ization on this wiki, the Str00del Force is enough. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 16:39, 20 December 2008 (UTC) That is not what I thought I wanted it to look like. It was supposed to be a JUMPSUIT! Don't you know what a jumpsuit is? But, thanks for offering anyway!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, but it does look good!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 19:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) DO U... do you like me? i'm working on Newman a little but i'm also working on Dr. Raytasto. --Spongebobrocks09 19:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Lemme guess... does that mean no? i've done nothing wrong. --Spongebobrocks09 20:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my edits? i wondered about them??? i spent 2 hours doing that. --Spongebobrocks09 20:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Replies: Articles I Know the spongebob pics are annoying, but how are evil people not related to CP? we use our imagnation here! --Spongebobrocks09 20:17, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, let's just make up and i'll stop with the evi stuff and spongebob pics. --Spongebobrocks09 20:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Strikes Just as well; I probably won't use the system a lot, though if anyone does something MAJOR NEGATIVE I will most likely give them a strike. Merry Christmas! Happy Summer! (it's actually winter here, but in Antarctica, it's summer's first day) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:25, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Happyface414, If i edit more, can i get on the wall of fame? i will be happy if you let me! here, i'll give you my award. You are a really good webmaster, really. Webmaster Explorer So, can I coronate him now? Can i declare him the new Webmaster? 'Now? TurtleShroom Can I? Can I make an article describing the event of my coronation in the USA universe? You know, like a party in South Pole City or something. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 00:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Huh Okaaaaaaayyyy, you sure this isn't because I peeved you off. Treat people how you'd like to be treated and you will go far in life. Btw with The Mouse I believe I already explained myself dozens of times; particle illusion only allows a mouse. If anyone would make an animated .GIF of a penguin walking, then the mouse would be renamed "the Penguin" but until that day, its still The Mouse.[[User:POGOPUNK32|'POGOPUNK32']] POGOPUNK32 00:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Happyface141, As you are representive for The Kingdom of Happyface141 in the South Pole Council, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! PS Can I be a rollback?Ive got some votes on the admin page. Thank you!I will use the power wisely. In the words Of Koobly Khan "Oh happy day!" Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! This is your Co-Webmaster speaking Um... I have a question. What are the things I'm supposed to do as bureaucrat? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 17:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Guess what? I'm a sysop on the Club Penguin Wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 18:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Real Party? Could we have a real party online on CP? I'm a non-member, so we might have to host it at a specific location instead of an igloo. I thought it would be a good idea for a get-together, because I'm planning to put most of the users on this wiki on my buddy list. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 18:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Adminship!! Rollbacks don't actually have any powers.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Uh no. I'm in-active on 3 wikis. So N-O. I'll appear a few times. MTM Hello Hi Happyface! Guess what?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 01:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I am a sysop on the CPW and the CPW has a big hole. No terribly big though. I mean there are NO users on now!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 01:23, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HO DO I DELETE MY ACCOUNT? Deal Ok, Since You Have Some Good Articles, How About We Make A Deal That I'll Edit your articles and you'll edit mine- only we have to swear not to write anything nasty or bad. I swear i'll stop with the spongebob pics. --Spongebobrocks09 00:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Mnk... Cool! Thanks. Some users? As in who? I mean, I ahve said nothing of anything on this wiki. This is like my 20th edit on talk! Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! RE: Chapter 4 Yeah. I know I'm not writing so much on the book, but my parents told me I should have a schedule for editing. Well, now that I do, I'll spend the time that I'm off-wiki to write the book on Word. Then in the afternoon I'll copy and paste the text onto the Wiki. So, no prob. I should get Chapter 4 done by the end of the week. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 13:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: A Thanksgiving Carol What do you mean you'll be on your server/file? Does that have anything to do with the advertising? [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:54, 23 December 2008 (UTC) RE: LOLZER We might have to give him a strike or something. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) PS How do you know to block User:22? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:07, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback? What the pancake does a rollback do, anyway? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I was a little confused at first, but now I understand their purpose. Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:18, 24 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Your last comment "Rebels"? I love that! I can't think of a better term. It's genius. Thank you. Just don't quit this wiki! Merry Christmas!! TurtleShroom Siggy Suggestion I think you should make the smiley face bigger and make it link to your contributions. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 02:52, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Done. --Happyface (talk:Happyface414|This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking]) 02:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok now it's done. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 03:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, I liked the user link when it was red. Just change it to red, please. I think it looks weird if we both have similar siggys. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) What's a Tech Deck? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 16:53, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Tech Decks Did you say you wanted Tech Decks? coz that what i got for christmas!!!! well, thats one of the things...--[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 16:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I know that glitch. Happend to me four times, as a matter in fact. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 16:56, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Im Playing with a Tech Deck right now! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 16:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Why does everyone spell my name MetalManager, it has no second capital M! lol. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk!| Play!| Edit!| Learn!) 17:00, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Re:You're Invited Sorry but CP is not working again. By the way, why "amazing talents"? And I'm just here to improve your templates. 'Cause I'm good at that. -[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 02:03, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Wierd article Someone made an article on the World Trade Center and 09/11! You can delete it Here.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:50, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I'm trusted, too! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 20:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Am I trusted???? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 20:56, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Soupdecks Hey man, whats up? I heard you like Tech Decks! Man, I hope I don't get in trouble for saying this, but, if you like Tech Decks, than visit soupdecks.weebly.com for hand made fingerboards! I am friends with the guy who makes them. Spy Guy Pers 23:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -Spy Guy Pers Omigosh! DMAN called the wiki stupid! Shall I block him? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Protection Template? Should I create a template for pages that are protected? Like the admin's how-to guide says, I think a template will let new editors know what is going on when they try to edit and can't. What do you think? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:14, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Happyface I just came back from vacations! Thank you for promoting me to bureacrat. I'm glad to be "your heir". Happy holidays! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) HEY! I'm the WEBMASTER. I created this wiki. I can delete it if you do that. I haven't been on because i've been on Club Penguin a lot more. Besides, you can't just start promoting people like that, you have to wait like, a year or something. Because what if there was someone who was acting good and you just promoted them? Then they just banned people like crazy. You don't just do that. And no saying that a user quit until it's been a long time. I could fire you. ~MTM It's done! The Protected Template is now done! Help me put it up on all the protected pages. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. I just realized something: PUT IT UP is a palindrome! That means PUT IT UP reads the same way backwards!) Species? If you want your penguin to be the smallest penguin in the Trio, the best thing would be the Little Penguin. They are the shortest penguins in the world, and their scientific name is Eudyptula minor. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:24, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, wait. That means you are the same height as Penghis Khan. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Restaunt Parody Try something Like Antarctic Fried Chicken. --Spongebobrocks09 14:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Help! Triskelle apparently shares his IP Adress with Caseyboy97, who was blocked. I don't know how to unblock Triskelle without unblocking Caseyboy, so can you help me? Please? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Resturaunt Parody Just don't do fast food again. We don't want every Antarctican fat. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 16:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Delete Template? Should I makeover the Template so that it looks cool(er)? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Please answer me!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 14:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Pizza Invitation Dear Happyface414, We would like you to join Pizza (band). I f you'd like to join, tell Spongebobrocks09 Or Triskelle3 on Their Talk Page or sign your name under I Wanna Join on the Pizza page. -Pizza Sysop Can i Be a Sysop now? I wanna edit USA and i saw the sysop only thing. --Spongebobrocks09 18:36, 30 December 2008 (UTC) k. --Spongebobrocks09 19:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) You can go Vote now. Am i A Rollback? --Spongebobrocks09 19:10, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem Wrong idea, I'm trying to help the wiki. This wiki has potential, alot of users could come here, but they WILL get put off with a few things. Allow me to clarify; *Strike 1: "Examples are abusing administrative powers and such" I got a strike because YOU didn't like my reaction. A key thing to learn in wikis is socialization. Going around saying someone's articles are bad and that they should make what you desire will get a negative reaction. However, calmly talking to the person about what you feel is the problem will get a positive reaction. Building a friendly community is what will keep a wiki strong. Another thing that will need to be addressed is the variety. Just so you know, this is NOT because of that Mouse article. Observing the wiki, it appears that it must always mention the USA. It's better to not keep focused on one article. New people will come in here, and they will have no idea what the USA is. Sure, they'll have a look at it but this can also, get repetitive as the USA constantly needs to be mentioned. As I quote: "How about stuff like USA. Not some random stuff! Seriously...." Having looking at the "Wretched Articles" category, it appears that these articles are "extremely bad" and constantly downgraded. Another thing that will put people off. It would be best to make a friendly approach to such category, or simply grade them by Medium and High Quality. People may feel like idiots if they have used their imagination and it is considered trash in the eyes of others. Now to address your concerns; "Give me someone who I gave a strike because they disagreed!" DMAN could be considered a strike, although I believe it is deletion. He disagrees with you about the wikia, and you delete him. I want this wiki to succeed. Sure, I couldn't of done what I did and kept my trap shut, but if it does get spotlight, more people will come here, and you will need a more friendly approach. Basically, I'm telling you the similar thing a wikia staffer would tell you. However, you are the webmaster, and you may do as you see fit. This is just advice on how to build a strong community. If you feel that I'm a nuisance, then delete me. If you want to take my advice, then do so. It is entirely in your hands. Yours, POGOPUNK32 21:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Strikes Well, The Mouse I would consider not CP related, but I don't understand how Herbert Horror isnt. It makes consistent references to CP, its sort-of a CP character, just redone up, and it makes alot of CP references. As for what I just said, please think about it, at least.POGOPUNK32 22:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Strikes Well, The Mouse I would consider not CP related, but I don't understand how Herbert Horror isnt. It makes consistent references to CP, its sort-of a CP character, just redone up, and it makes alot of CP references. As for what I just said, please think about it, at least. Btw, lest I add, those were only 2 articles that were considered "not CP related".POGOPUNK32 22:04, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Herbert Horror This would be my imagination. Like I said about it earlier. If he cut himself in half and just randomly died, it would make for a boring article. I have however, put that he takes damage by doing such move. If Robo-Gary were to be frozen, this wouldn't look good in a video, neither on a wikia. As for the Doom Weed, I believe I stated that it only needs bad deeds to spawn. Imagination does not require it to obide by the laws of physics, it is how you portray it. Just a quick add; I am completely fine with you deleting The Mouse article. POGOPUNK32 22:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No problem, people will view different things. POGOPUNK32 22:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok sure, but I think the link is broken... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) So now you say Exporer 767 built this wiki, and it's MY wiki? I can't be fired on my own wiki!!!! -MTM Help Template? Sorry about this, I'm partly obssesed with templates... Can I make a template for pages that are, in my definition, "outcasts"? "Outcast Articles" are articles that maybe/may not be stubs or LQAs, but are-- ahem --''alone. That means they are not used or referred to in all the other articles, simply because no one reads/likes them. The template will ask other users to expand, promote, and feature the article on MediaWiki:Needhelp, so that it can become one of the "pride" pages, like the USA. Can I? If you won't let me, then can I make the template like the one of the CPW? Please? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 17:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Please answer! [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Banned Did it work? I blocked you for one minute. Actually, it was more like 30 seconds. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. What do you mean you're a Little Blue Fairy?) GAH! Did it work?! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) WHY AM I BLOCKED? I can only edit on this page!!! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 20:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I gtg. Get me unblocked.Happyface (Just Say Hi) 20:29, 31 December 2008 (UTC) OMG! Someone get staff!!!! MY BLOCK EXPIRES IN A YEAR!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!GET STAFF!!!! EXPLORER! If you can hear me email community@wikia.com. And complain about my block!! I'll give you all details. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 21:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I'll try to unblock you here. Can you give any details? What message appears when you try to edit a page? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) PS: What's your email? I need to send you the password of the CPWiki account. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Quit I'm quitting. I'll be back december 31,2009. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:28, 31 December 2008 (UTC) You can't! We need you! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:32, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Don't you have a backup file (Happyface141)? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Nah. They blocked my IP. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What about another computer? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Advice Does your bros. account work? 'Spy Guy Pers''' [[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D']] I already contacted wikia staff but I have to go now. See you tomorrow and good luck Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks DP. Your temporary webmaster and if I come back I'll take m roll back Over and out. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 02:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) What's your IP address, so you can get unblocked? I WILL UNBLOCK IT! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 03:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Great page! Hey... visit User:Alex001/Fun Stuff! It's very fun! Alex001 14:28, 1 Jaunary 2009 (UTC) (KK:SS') Problem Look, wikia staff said that they could not discuss the block beacuse of the Terms of Use. Can you please copy and paste the text that appears when you try to edit a page? Over and see you on January 3. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Explaination Happyface, I left because my spot as boss of the newspaper group was stolen. If u need me to do a certain king of thing, tell me. --Ivanovsson 22:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Archive You're talk page is getting full, you should archive it. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I can't do anything. I can only edit my talk page. I can't move or do ANYTHING. Keep asking wikia!! tell everybody you know to email community@wikia.com and say "unblock Happyface414" Thnks DP. May the force be with you.--Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC)